Guns 'N' Roses
by quiliis
Summary: She was wild. He was tame. She was a witch. He was a Winchester. They were friends, once, but times change.


A/N: Hi, friends! _Guns 'N' Roses_ takes place sometime between the seventh and eighth season of Supernatural. This first chapter takes place in the spring/summer of Sam's junior year. I do not own Supernatural, only Leesi. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _May 2000_

Sam Winchester had always intrigued Alicia Vaitones.

She had never met someone so tall and intelligent but at the same time so unsure of himself. Not in the way that Sam Winchester didn't know what he wanted to do with his life; he had that all figured out. Stanford was all he talked about, and then onto law school, then the average-looking wife and two point five kids with the white picket fence and luxury SUV sitting pretty in the driveway

Well, not in those many words, but Alicia—preferably Leesi, though—thought that was how it went for boys like him. Either way, she thought the law was a good fit for Sam: in the six months she'd known him, Leesi saw that he was analytical, hard-working, and quite persuasive when he wanted to be.

That was why it was a little shocking to see him slumped over a couch in the middle of an unauthorized Pine Wood High School end-of-year house party. The red cup in his left hand was half full with clear liquid, but Leesi judged by Sam's obviously inebriated condition that the liquid was not water.

Leesi wasn't really sure if it was him, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

"Sam?" She shook him gently. "Who Let the Dogs Out" played in the background, and Pine Wood High School's Class of 2001 barked with the chorus. "Sam Winchester?"

Long-lashed, brown eyes opened. When Sam Winchester remembered where he was, he grinned too widely to be clear-headed.

"Uh-lee-see-uh Vay-toe-nessss…how areyou?"

Leesi couldn't help herself; a laugh escaped as she sat down next to him. "Better than you, lightweight."

Sam sat up. When he remembered where he was and to whom he was speaking to, a little frown creased his forehead and mouth. "Excuuuuse me?"

"You heard what I said," Leesi winked. "Whatcha got there in your cup that had you knocked the hell out, hmm?"

The sandy-haired boy looked down at said cup, giving it a shake and a sniff. He turned back to her with glazed over but smiling brown eyes. "Dunno. Makes me confident, though."

"I can see that."

"Reeaaallyy?"

Sam leaned into Leesi slightly, and she could smell the vodka on his breath. Then Leesi felt a wetness on the bottom of her shirt and the front of her jeans.

She looked down. In his overconfidence, Sam Winchester had let go of his own cup and let it fall all over Leesi.

"Oh, maaan," Sam mumbled, going pink with embarrassment. "I'm soorree, Leesi…I didn't mean tooo…"

Leesi rolled her eyes. "It's fine," she assured him, even though it _was_ a bit of an inconvenience. No matter. She had clothes in her car.

"No, realllyyy," Sam slurred, tossing the cup haphazardly behind the couch. "Lemmee help youu—"

He attempted to stand, stumbled slightly, and grabbed Leesi to try and balance himself. However, he greatly misjudged their height and weight difference and promptly dragged her down with him.

They landed in a tangled heap on the couch.

"Uh…"

Even in his wasted state, Sam could feel her on top of him. Her breasts were pressing up against his chest, and he noticed they were oddly…pillowy. It didn't help that he could see down her V-neck shirt, but maybe that was on purpose. She rolled her eyes again, shifting her leg to get off him, but it brushed up against his in the weirdest way. Sam prayed to God he wouldn't get a boner at the worst possible moment ever.

"Alright, kid, let's get you home," she was saying, either ignoring the fact that he'd been staring down her shirt like a pervert or not noticing his lecherous gaze at all.

"Whaddayaa mean? I'm fiine," he insisted. Leesi raised an eyebrow.

"Sam Winchester. You smell like vodka and you're slurring your words. A minute ago you fell and brought me down with you."

Sam groaned. Leesi _was_ right.

Damn it. Dean was not going to like this.

"Did you get here by yourself or with friends?"

Sam shut his eyes, struggling to remember. "Ugh…friendss...Peter Maxwell 'n' Jimmy Lakeland…"

A small smile graced Leesi's lips. "Fellow Mathletes?"

"Shut uup…"

The blush came anyway.

"Hey, not knocking your friends. They're smart. I respect that." Leesi held out a hand, helping Sam up from the couch. "I'll take you home. You live around here, right?"

Sam felt himself nod.

Leesi smiled, and there was something about it that made Sam feel warm and content.

The pair left through the front door, carefully stepping over the scattered red solo cups and beer bottles littering the lawn. As they walked along the street, the sounds of the party slowly faded.

"This is my car," Leesi murmured. A pristine white Jeep Wrangler. Sam opened the door and attempted to climb into the passenger's seat. He wobbled slightly, so Leesi rushed to his side.

"Thank," he mumbled, trying not to shiver as Leesi's hand slid off his back from supporting him.

Leesi snorted. "You're welc."

"Huh?"

She sobered up pretty quickly. There was no use for two fools, much less one. "Nothing. What's your address, Sam?"

* * *

At 1:37 A.M, Dean Winchester woke up because of a ringing doorbell.

"Damn it," he groaned. And he'd just been on the edge of sleep, too. He rubbed his eyes, groping around for a shirt in the dark. Dean didn't even bother to turn his lamp on. It was probably Sam, coming home from that end-of-the-year high school party he and Dad had practically begged Sam to go to. The kid never had any fun. It was always reading textbooks and studying for tests and arguing with Dad.

And so, Dean meandered down the stairs, throwing the front door open without double-checking who it was.

"Hi," came a soft, sweet voice. "Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean stepped back, blinking to readjust his vision. Standing before him was not Sam, but a girl.

She was petite and tan, with long, dark hair and large brown eyes that slanted at an upward angle. Her lips were full, and she was smiling. Her teeth shone bright white. She wore a tight white V-neck and black skinny jeans that left nothing to Dean's rather active imagination. Her feet shifted in Doc Martens, the hemp doormat crunching with each step.

Dean, suddenly very awake, leaned on the doorframe. He knew that when he did it _just_ right, his bicep would flex naturally.

"Who's asking?"

"Alicia Vaitones, but most people call me Leesi. Sam Winchester said this was his address?"

The older Winchester shifted into high alert. "Something happen to Sam?"

The hot girl's eyes widened considerably. "Oh my gosh, no, no, no! Just—" She looked back at a white Jeep Wrangler parked in the driveway, presumably her car. A decent enough one, but _not_ something Dean would personally brag about. "I know him from my AP English class. Sam's fine, just totally wasted. But, like, really, really wasted. He was being weird at the party and I didn't want anything to happen to him, so I hauled ass and brought him home."

Dean snorted. Typical. "Lightweight, huh?"

Leesi laughed before she could stop herself. "You have no idea." She promptly turned around and walked back to her car, probably to go get Sam.

Dean sighed with relief. John Winchester had insisted on repainting the demon trap hidden underneath the doormat before he left. Careful not to disturb the salt ring lining the door way, the older Winchester followed Leesi out to her car.

"Sam…" Dean heard her coo. "We're at your house…"

Dean half expected Leesi to tag on a "baby" at the end of her sentences with how much she seemed to coddle Sam.

When a masculine groan emerged from the car, Dean smirked.

"Sam," he said, and was quite pleased when it came out all throaty and deep. He swore even Leesi looked back at him, something glittering in her eyes—was it lust?—before returning her attention back to Sam.

Just as Dean hoped, the oaf lumbered out of the Wrangler. He was so drunk he stumbled on his own feet.

"Jesus," Dean mumbled, surging forward to catch his brother. "You weren't kidding."

Leesi half-smiled. Noticing that even though Dean was big and strong, he still struggled underneath Sam's weight. "Need a hand?"

Dean nodded, and Leesi joined him, positioning herself under Sam's left arm while Dean held onto his right. Together, they made it to the front door.

"Deeaannnnn…." Sam said in a high-pitched voice. "Heeeyyyy, big broooo…."

Here was where Dean couldn't resist, especially with Leesi holding back laughter and being way, way out of Sam's league.

"Hey, buddy! Now, Sammy, your friend Leesi was sweet enough to make sure you got here safe. Whaddaya say to the nice hot girl that brought you home?"

"Deeaannnn…" Sam groaned, wincing. "Don't…embarasss…."

"Too late, kiddo, and you didn't even need my help," Dean said, shooting a conspiratorial look at Leesi. She giggled.

"Alright, Sammy, I'm done," Dean laughed, giving his brother a hard pat on the back. "Head upstairs and get your shit together."

"M'kayyy…" Sam mumbled, following the handrail and disappearing up the stairs. Dean chuckled, then returned his attention back to Leesi. She stood outside with her hands in her back pockets.

"Listen, thanks again for Sam."

"No problem, Dean," Leesi assured him. "He's a great guy. Smart, funny. Gonna do great things."

A few seconds of silence.

"Hey, Leesi…you can come in if you'd like. We can…talk."

"Talk? We just met," Leesi grinned, giving Dean a discreet once over. "But I have a feeling that what _you_ have in mind doesn't involve much talking."

Dean grinned back. "Do we happen to have the same thing in mind?"

"Dunno," she shrugged, winking. They probably were thinking about the same…activity…especially if Dean interpreted her look from earlier correctly. Much to Dean's disappointment, however, Leesi seemed to back away from the door rather than go towards it.

"Parentals think I'm sleeping over with a friend."

"Wouldn't be wrong," Dean countered.

Leesi laughed. "Mm, okay, Mr. Dean Winchester, I see how it is."

Dean shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

The girl smiled again. "Almost worked, too."

 _That_ caught Dean's attention. "Excuse me?"

"Good night, Dean!" Leesi called, walking away. "Tell Sam I'll see him around."


End file.
